DESCRIPTION: The goal of the proposed study is to identify factors that are associated with maternal adaptation to chronic childhood epilepsy. The specific aims are to: 1) examine the influence of child characteristics and maternal resources on maternal perception, and 2) test a model of maternal adaptation to childhood epilepsy based on direct and indirect relationships among child characteristics, maternal perceptions about the child's seizure condition and maternal adaptation resources. Maternal adaptation is conceptualized as a display of positive affect, confidence in seizure management, and authoritative parenting. A sample of 160 mothers of children (80 boys and 80 girls) with chronic epilepsy will be studied. Child seizure condition variables, maternal perception variables and maternal resource variables will be examined for relationships with maternal adaptation as described in the conceptual framework developed by the author. The conceptual model for this study postulates relationships among maternal perceptions of a child's health condition, maternal internal and external resources, and maternal adaptation within the context of the child's seizure condition. The study builds on a larger study being conducted by the sponsor. The primary statistical analysis will be multiple regression using indicators of maternal adaptation as the outcome variables. RESEARCH PLAN